nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Running Men
Official Name? Hold on NOBODY, since when have we decided that the characters' names in the avatars are now supposed to be official no matter how inconsistent? Let me see ... Talk:Young Norse warrior Talk:Climber Well it is a bit vague whether we all agree on this subject, but I still think we shouldn't rely on such inconsistencies in the Avatar names. And it's also been so long since I've been so used to calling the Climber "Eskimo", don't you think people would get rather confused whenever they try to look for a certain page? -- 02:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Random story keeper said something about using avatar names as official if that character has no other official name. If you want I can search for the actual message if you want to know exactly what she said. -- 03:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, no need for that, I pretty much have just read that just now. So...that's it? We just automatically use the name in the avatars if and only if there are no names seen so far. :::So we call Rusty "Plug", Girl into "Heroine" Slayer to " Sky Serpent Slayer "; Oodlegobs (Characters) to Worms. Well, that's gonna take a while to get used to. :::Any personal opinion of yours NOBODY? (About these incinsistencies I mean. Do we keep our article names for consistency or mut we always update the names based on what Nitrome says? Remember, Nitorme may use this wiki to try to recall what their characters are even named thinking that all that is written here is official.) :::-- 04:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::We only use avatar names if 1) they are properly capitalized in the avatar (so we wouldn't call Rusty "Plug" because the first letter conflicts with the auto capitalizing of the first letter of anything), and 2) if the character lacks no official name. ::::Both "Girl" and "Oodlegobs" were confirmed by Nitrome, and "Plug" isn't used because of its conflict with the "capitalize the first letter" rule. However, RSK didn't rule out that if a name is the first word of an avatar's name/description whether it isn't used as the official name, I just added that because you can't tell whether the capitalized first word is an indication of a name, just capitalized because it was the first word, or both. ::::Something I've been doing that wasn't mentioned by RSK is considering a name official if it is capitalized properly in one part of the avatar (such as name/description) but not the other, such as being properly capitalized in the avatar's name but not capitalized at all in the description. (like for Sleepwalkers: A Sleep walker! : Our resident slumber land sleep walkers!) ::::I've been doing this because it is evident Nitrome wanted to properly name that character, and even though it was not capitalized in the other bit they still wanted to name it. However, if you feel Nitrome has too many inconsistencies with its capitalizing that this may not be true, you/I can post a forum topic about it. -- 14:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC)